ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Epicness
The Legend of Epicness is a upcoming crossover film that will release circa 2014 to 2015. Plot Characters (Heroes and Villains) List of characters who will be in the film. You can add Fan Made characters or fictional characters. ES.jpg|Edward Scissorhands Luigi ( Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros. version ).png|Luigi Mario ( Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros. version ).png|Mario Shrekprofile.jpg|Shrek Fiona.png|Fiona Dragon Shrek.png|Dragon Donkey.jpg|Donkey (Shrek) Conker the squirrel.png|Conker DK.png|Donkey Kong He-Man.jpg|He-Man Vinyl Scratch.jpg|Vinyl Scratch 135px-212px-Scrat.jpg|Scrat SONIC.jpg|Sonic Tails.jpg|Tails SNAKE.jpg|Snake LUCAS.jpg|Lucas (Mother) NESS.jpg|Ness (Mother) SAMUS...ZERO SUIT SAMUS.jpg|Samus YOSHI.jpg|Yoshi Ozzy and Drix Wallpaper.jpg|Ozzy and Drix Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Toystory-woody.jpg|Woody BuzzCommercial.jpg|Buzz Lightyear HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Kermit the frog ( the muppets ).jpg|Kermit Hulk.jpg|Hulk Taiki Kudou ( character of Digimon Xros Wars ).png|Taiki Kudou Gumdramon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Gumdramon Shoutmon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Shoutmon Dorulumon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Dorulumon Star-Wars-The-Force-Unleashed-Ultimate-Sith-Edition-5.jpg|Sith Emissaries Rattata y Raticate.jpg|Rattata/Raticate Reshiram.png|Reshiram Espeon.png|Espeon Keldeo ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Keldeo Emolga ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Emolga Pikachu ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Pikachu JIGGLYPUFF.jpg|Jigglypuff LINK.jpg|Link ToonLink.png|Toon Link Blinky-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Blinky From Pac Man Toy-Story-3-Slinky-Dog.jpg|Slinky Dog Pac-Man.jpg|Pac-Man Koopa Bros..jpg|Koopa Bros. King-Koopa.jpg|King Koopa SMG Magikoopa.jpg|Magikoopa KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Goomba.jpg|Goomba 240px-Gordon Freeman.png|Gordon Freeman Genghis Rex.jpg|Genghis Rex MLP The Doremirex Saga.jpg|Mane 6 Rex Salazar.png|Rex Salazar Rex.jpg|Rex Evil Warrior Knight Captain Basilisx.png|Evil Warrior Knight Captain Basilisx Evil.png|Evil Spirit King Candy of Evil.jpg|King Candy Dr. Evil.jpg|Dr. Evil Evil Wizard.png|Evil Wizard Evil-lynHe-Man.jpg|Evil lyn Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Batman.ha.jpg|Batman Killthebatman.jpg|The Joker 300px-The_Killer_Klowns.png|Killer Klowns Martin_Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Flintheart Glomgold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold Bobby_300.png|Bobby st.png|Stuart Little tap mar.jpg|Margalo Bean_the_dynamite.jpg|Bean the Dynamite Jorgen_Von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle Maninth.jpg|Maninth (Villain Fan Made by Gree443) Gree.jpg|Gree (Hero Fan Made by Gree443) Miss_Frizzle_in_Epic_Mickey.gif|Ms. Frizzle ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter (fan made character by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit BubnBob.JPG|Bubblun and Bobblun. Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson Bobby Bear.JPG|Bobby Bear Fanny Fox.JPG|Fanny Fox Danny Dog.JPG|Danny Dog Ed Edd Eddy68.jpg|Ed Double-D-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-15215060-300-300.gif|Edd (Double D) Eddy.jpg|Eddy Kankers.jpg|The Kanker Sisters FOX.jpg|Fox Falco.png|Falco 32px-100px-NewMikeHQ.png|Mike 30px-100px-NewZoeyHQ.png|Zoey Thomas+The+Tank+Engine+thomas1.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine 69px-Heather-got-fat-total-drama-island-5550349-323-560.jpg|Heather TDA DIY Char Owen.png|Owen Hacker show.png|The Hacker SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants TOMMY PICKLES.JPG|Tommy Pickles Chuckie.gif|Chuckie Finster Phil901.gif|Phil Deville Lil 300.gif|Lil Deville Angelica.jpg|Angelica Pickles Susie1.gif|Susie Carmichael Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson 200px-Lisa Simpson2.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson Patrick.png|Patrick Star Yakko.jpg|Yakko Warner Wakko.gif|Wakko Warner Marvelous-Misadventures-Flapjack1.jpg|Flapjack Captain-knuckles-07.jpg|Captain K'nuckles Kyle.png|Kyle the Otter Gumball.jpeg|Gumball and Darwin OLIMAR.jpg|Captain Olimar PIT.jpg|Pit IceClimbers.png|Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) Ren y Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy Gwen.png|Gwen Trent.png|Trent Cutest-cody-pic-ever-total-drama-island-14819691-600-600.jpg|Cody Banjokazooie.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie Jimmy two shoes.jpg|Jimmy and Beezy Chucky Image.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play) Pablo the penguin , Tyrone the moose , Tasha the hippo , Uniqua and Austin the kangaroon from ´´ The Backyardigans ´´.png|The Backyardigans Matilda Wormwood.jpg|Matilda Wormwood 55px-Courtney-total-drama-island-8156623-428-990.jpg|Courtney Mingle.JPG|Mingle Miss Deer.JPG|Miss Deer Ricky Rabbit.JPG|Ricky Rabbit SuzieSquirrel.JPG|Suzie Squirrel Freddy Fox.JPG|Freddy Fox 220px-Sweep_and_Sooty.png|Sooty and Sweep Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf Kangaroo Bros.JPG|Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Drunk.jpg|Super Drunk Rachel Rabbit.JPG|Rachel Rabbit SooWeakestLink.JPG|Soo Little Cousin Scampi.jpg|Scampi Maya y Willy.jpg|Maya the Bee and Willy SandyCheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Squidward.png|Squidward Plankton.png|Plankton 250px-Mr krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Dumbo ( Kingdom Hearts version ).png|Dumbo The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner Cosmo.png|Cosmo Wanda.png|Wanda Poof.png|Poof Johnny-bravo-coloring-page-04.gif|Johnny Bravo Courage.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog Cow and Chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken I Am Weasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel Doug funny width 600x.jpg|Doug Funnie Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit 100px-NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn Phineas-and-ferb-300a071708.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Chowder cartoon.jpg|Chowder Elmo.PNG|Elmo Duncan.png|Duncan Leshawna.png|Leshawna Harold 01 on.jpg|Harold Arnold.jpg|Arnold Bugs Bunny ( Character of Warner Bros ).jpg|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck ( Character of Looney Tunes Warnner Bros ).jpg|Daffy Duck Mickey Mouse ( Character of Disney ).jpg|Mickey Mouse DonaldDuck.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Vicky.png|Vicky Tweety.gif|Tweety Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble.jpg|Fred and Barney Geoff.png|Geoff Bridgette.png|Bridgette Dr.N.JPG|Dr. Janice N!Godatu Grim-billy-and-mandy-9499036-367-300.jpg|Grim Mandybilly-1.jpg|Billy and Mandy Jimmy neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron Carl.jpg|Carl Wheezer 71px-Gerald.jpg|Gerald 87px-Helga..jpg|Helga Zim ploting.jpg|Zim Gir.png|GIR Rocko.jpg|Rocko Kimi Finster.JPG|Kimi Finster Leo (Simba).png|Simba TDA DIY Char Lindsay (3).png|Lindsay Tyler.png|Tyler Garfield ( jim davis ).jpg|Garfield Odie 2.png|Odie Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit NickandPamie.JPG|Nick and Pamie Penguin Tiro Loco Mcgraw ( character of Hanna Barbera ).png|Quick Draw McGraw Pixie y Dixie ( Characters of Hanna-Barbera ).jpg|Pixie and Dixie Willma and Betty.png|Willma and Betty Astro the dog the jetsons-4473.jpg|Astro the Dog Heinz Doofenshmirtz2.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz 48px-Candace.jpeg|Candace Flynn 176px-Perry the Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Team Rocket trio XY.png|Team Rocket Kidsnextdoor.png|The Kids Next Door Larry01-114x300.png|Larry Bob02-95x81.png|Bob the Tomato Snoopy Sticker Dog From Peanuts Thinking Vinyl Decal.JPG|Snoopy BPS.jpg|Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown 235px-Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete Peeper Ann.png|Pepper Ann Arthur Read and Buster Baxter.jpg|Arthur and Buster GANONDORF.jpg|Ganondorf Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny fron ´´ Tiny Toons Adventures ´´.jpg|Babs and Buster Bunny Plucky Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Hamton J Pig.jpg|Hamton J Pig TT - Montana Max 300.gif|Montana Max Mr. Game & Watch.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch Mr Happy by Percyfan94.jpg|Mr. Happy Pinky y Cerebro.jpg|Pinky and the Brain Apollo.jpg|Apollo Squacky.jpg|Squacky Cow Bella.jpg|CowBella Sweetpea Sue.jpg|Sweetpea Sue Mike-and-sully-monster-inc-7784854-500-517.jpg|Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan (Sulley) Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Tommy-lee-jones-agent-k-and-will-smith-agent.jpg|Agent K and D (Men in Black) Luke Skywalker.jpeg|Luke Skywalker Darthvader detail.png|Darth Vader Mega Man.png|Mega Man Steve minecraft.jpg|Steve RTEmagicC AnimalCrossing Character 02.jpg.jpg|Villager 333px-Dexter.png|Dexter Max Headroom.JPG|Max Headroom Doctor Snuggles.jpg|Doctor Snuggles Angry.jpg|Norbert and Dagget Beaver The Griffins form ´´ Family Guy ´´.jpg|The Griffin Family DannyPhantom.png|Danny Phantom Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Papa smurf.jpg|Papa Smurf Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170 391 300.gif|CatDog Ralph el demoledor.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Nemo , Marlin y Dory.jpg|Nemo, Marlin, and Dory Robin.ha.jpg|Robin Alex the lion ( Character of Madagascar 3 ).jpg|Alex the Lion 58px-TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Beth KIRBY.jpg|Kirby KING DEDEDE.jpg|King Dedede Meta.png|Meta Knight SouthParkHD.png|The South Park kids Kirby Cat.JPG|Kirby Cat 6teen.jpg|The 6teen gang 57px-Justin.png|Justin MARTH.jpg|Marth Ike.jpg|Ike Angry Video Game Nerd.jpg|The Angry Video Game Nerd (James Rolfe) Nostalgia Critic Reaction.jpeg|Nostalgia Critic SideshowBob.png|Sideshow Bob Tom y Jerry ( characters of turner entretamient ).jpg|Tom and Jerry COMMISSION King K Rool by TheBlackMarket.jpg|King K Rool Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Johnny Test.jpg|Johnny 49px-Eva.png|Eva Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice Jason Lee is the voice of Syndrome in The Incredibles Wallpaper 3 800.jpg|Syndrome Spyro.jpg|Spyro Bloo5ve.jpg|Bloo Ben 10.jpg|Ben Tennyson Milhouse.PNG|Milhouse 62px-Noah-it-all.png|Noah Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel Weather.JPG|Weather Roxie Raccoon.JPG|Roxie Raccoon Abeleón ( los wuzzles ).jpg|Bumblelion Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger Owl Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Mama Koala.jpg|Mama Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron DoReandMi.jpg|Do, Rae, and Mi Tabuu (El Emisario Subespacial).jpg|Tabuu Smash Bros Brawl Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Angrybirds.jpg|Red Blue Birds.png|The Blues Chuck.png|Chuck AngryBirds-blackbird02.jpg|Bomb White Bird.jpg|Matilda Terence.png|Terence Green Bird.jpg|Hal Bubbles ( angry birds version ).png|Bubbles Cool_Chris_Mclean.png|Chris McLean 7LocoRoco.png|Kulche, Priffy, Budzi, Tupley, Pekerone, Chavez, and Viole Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie 170px-NewCameronHQ.png|Cameron Corduroy Wilkins Fennekin.gif|Fennekin Froakie.png|Froakie Chespin.png|Chespin belle1.jpg|Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie TwinkleandFamily.JPG|Twinkle, Twinkle's Mother, Twinkle's Father, Dooby, Marigold, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) Rock Starz.JPG|Rollin' Rock Starz (Mo, Ringo, Rick, and Ruby) Kingdom Hearts Ariel.jpg|Ariel Flounder.jpg|Flounder Bigbird.png|Big Bird Fry.png|Phillip J Fry Turanga Leela.png|Leela Wander.jpg|Wander Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia Milo.jpg|Milo Aiai.jpg|AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, and GonGon IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi Splaat.jpg|Splaat Phred.JPG|Phred Nicky.jpg|Nicky Eddys-Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother Finn and Jake.png|Finn and Jake Mordecai and rigby.jpg|Mordecai and Rigby Osaposa ( Los Wuzzles ).jpg|Butterbear CoreyRiffin.png|Corey LaneyPenn.png|Laney Kin-grojband.png|Kin Kon-grojband.png|Kon trin.jpg|Trina and Mina Betty Badger.JPG|Betty Badger Skippy Squirrel.JPG|Skippy Squirrel PaRappa.jpg|PaRappa the Rapper Scott (Total Drama).png|Scott Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Nene Amano ( Digimon Fushion ).jpg|Nene Amano Kao the kangaroo ( PlayStation 2 ).png|Kao the kangaroo Calimero and Priscilla ( Pagot ).jpg|Calimero and Priscilla Mavis ( Hotel Transilvanya ).jpg|Mavis Crocosaurus.jpg|Crocosaur 985234-hoppopotamus large.jpg|Hoppopotamus Eleroo5.jpg|Eleroo 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey 985244-moosel2 large.jpg|Moosel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Splinter.jpg|Splinter Profile shredder.gif|Shredder Category:Alternate Reality Category:Crossovers Category:Battle Category:Films